Cloudy
Cloudy (legally known as ��️loudy ) is a contestant in Battle for BFDI. He was a recommended character who appeared in Don't Lose Your Marbles, The Reveal and Reveal Novum as one of the 30 recommended characters that the voters could vote on to join Battle for Dream Island. However, he only got 4 votes and was blown away by Fanny to the Locker of Losers along with Bell. In Battle for Dream Island Again, he placed 39th with 97 votes and did not join the game, but he was the highest ranking contestant to have less than 100 votes. In Welcome Back, he placed only 25th, not enough votes to receive and join IDFB. In No More Snow!, Cloudy, as a storm cloud, struck a tree with Lightning, which fell onto Pin who was stuck in a snowy gasoline mixture, killing her. This could mean that Cloudy and Lightning had escaped from the LOL, but by Welcome Back, they were both back inside. This could also mean that there are other non-contestants that are the same objects, also mentioned by Eggy, that she was inside another egg, egg-seption if you will. Cloudy's IDFB redesign features a more simple, perhaps minimalist design. Personality Cloudy is generally a happy person. He changes color depending on his mood. In Reveal Novum, he turns into a rain cloud when sad, turns into a thunderstorm when mad, and is white when happy or neutral. He seems to have a speech disorder, tending to voice voiceless consonants in words, and vice versa (example: dog = tok). Either that, or it's an unfortunate German or Nordic accent. He's also a collector (or gollegdor). Cloudy also seems to dislike contestants who boss him around and loves sleeping (or zleebing.) Appearance Cloudy appears to be a cumulus cloud. His main body is white, and his outline is gray. Changes BFDI 12 * Cloudy is drawn nicely. * Cloudy looks like the generic BFDI cloud asset. * Cloudy uses a generic cloud design. * Cloudy has no limbs. * Cloudy has a gray outline. BFDI 17 (Recommended Character) * Cloudy has arms. * Cloudy has a black outline. * Cloudy has his own asset. * Cloudy is badly drawn. BFDI 17 (30 Recommended Characters) * Cloudy reverts back to his BFDI 12 design. IDFB + BFB * Cloudy is smaller. * Cloudy has shading to his top and bottom. * Cloudy's outline is a darker gray. * Cloudy uses a unique asset. Relationships Vote History Deaths *Reveal Novum: Is crushed by the sun with the other recommended characters in the LOL. *Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know: Died in Eraser's imagination. Kills Total kills: 1 Trivia * Cloudy is one of the few characters who are limbless, as well as one of the few characters who can fly. He is currently the only character with both of these attributes to appear in multiple episodes, other than Puffball, Bell, and Black Hole. * When sad, Cloudy becomes gray and rains. * Cloudy's old asset is used frequently in BFDI for clouds, along with a couple others. * Cloudy is the only contestant who begins with a C and isn't on The Losers! team. * Cloudy is one of two characters to kill Pin so far (the other being Four). ** This makes Cloudy the third recommended character to kill a contestant, the first being Bomby, and the second being Batteries. ** However, this kill may be taken as Lightning did it, as it struck the pine tree, Cloudy simply summoned it. * Following information from BFB 1 and 2, Cloudy seems to enjoy collecting things. ** He has 37 favorite numbers. However, it is unknown what they are. ** He also collects friends, as he mentions when Leafy asks if he wants to be friends with her. ** This is also proved by Cloudy's collection of "junk" (including attempting to collect a jawbreaker in Lick Your Way to Freedom) and his list of things to "collect" (including Leafy as of BFB 2). ** In BFB 3, he says that his planet collection is complete. ** In BFB 3, he says that he likes to collect dreams. * Cloudy's speech is marked by switching the voiced and voiceless plosives, fricatives and affricates, resulting in the following consonants being swapped with one another, which makes up his "thick accent": ** t (as in t'wo) and d (as in d'''og) ** p (as in ''p'ull) and b (as in b'''ull) ** t͡ʃ (as in ''ch'air) and d͡ʒ (as in ba'dge) ** f (as in o'''ff) and v (as in ''v'oice) ** k (as in c'at) and g (as in ba'g) ** s (as in s'ome) and z (as in cloud's) ** ʃ (as in sh'ould'') and /ʒ/ (as in plea's'ure) ** θ (as in ''th'in) and ð (as in '''th'at'') * In Book's "definition" of him in BFDI 18, Cloudy is revealed to have serious mood swings. * According to a tweet by Satomi, Cloudy was a female during the production of Getting Teardrop to Talk, but he was switched due to his voice being misleading. * In BFB 3 Cloudy was pleased after hearing Four talking about "a contestant going to sleep", which Balloony interjects, saying that "Sleeping is Four's codeword for elimination and eternal algebra class!". * Cloudy is the first and only contestant to be fully made of gas. *Cloudy’s IDFB design looks similar to another cloud character, called Masami, from the cartoon “The Amazing World of Gumball." *Cloudy didn’t know what a man was until Why Would You Do This on a Swingset. *Cloudy is the only known character which a thick accent where he switches sounds in words. *Cloudy loves sleeping because he gets to collect dreams. *Cloudy wasn't seen for all of Today's Very Special Episode. Category:Recommended Characters Category:Limbless Category:Characters Category:IDFB TLC Category:Cloudy Category:Locker of Losers Category:Males Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Beep Category:Contestants